My fairy tale
by SwanQueenEndGame
Summary: Emma jump into the water while her parents are fighting with the Queen and the Pirate, then she finds that hope and love aren't a fairy tale thing. Captain Swan


**I don't own Once Upon a Time or it's characters.**

**Well I decided to write this one for a friend of mine that loves Captain Swan, she is always listening me talking about SwanQueen so I thought I could do this for her! **

**Hope you'll enjoy it and please review! **

* * *

"That's it!" was the last words of Emma before jumping out of the boat into the violent sea.

They were all so focus on fighting each other that they only realized what was happening when Snow started to scream Emma's name letting go of Regina that was staring to the scene shocked.

Charming was the first to run to the edge of the boat.

"I'm going after her!" he said decided and wrapping a rope around his waist but before he could say another word or make another move, they saw Hook running and jump from the edge of the ship without a rope, without anything that could help him.

"That idiot is going to get himself killed" Regina said sharply but Snow gave her a deadly look.

"That my dear" Snow started sounding sarcastic "It's love, do you remember what that means?" the minute she said it, she regretted it but it was too late to take it back and she was too worried about Emma to kick herself much about it.

Hook didn't think about what he was doing, he just wanted Emma safe and nothing else was important to him, when he realized he was already jumping into the water and the cold was like a sudden punch on his lungs, that however didn't stop him, he kept diving deeper into the ice cold water searching for a glimpse of the blonde.

The air was missing and he could barely keep himself awake, his vision was becoming cloudy but he couldn't give up.

Then he saw her, falling into the darkness, he was desperate to reach her but she was too far and his clothes were pulling him back so he took out his leather jacked and diving even more deeply.

When he finally reached her she was unconscious and he used the little strength that he had left to bringing them both to the surface and wrap the rope, that Charming had shoot towards them, around Emma's waist while the other three on the both pulled her up.

Hook didn't even try to grab the rope, he knew they were too heavy together and his strength was over, he was about to drown when he felt himself floating in the air.

"Hang on pirate" Regina yelled while using her magic to bring him to the ship.

She couldn't have done that to Emma because the girl was nowhere to be seen but Hook was.

When he was finally on the boat he dragged himself to Emma, the blonde was still unconscious on the floor, her pale skin shining and her lips almost with no trace of the pink color they had before.

"Emma" he whispered softly and tenderly "Emma wake up, come back to us" he said beneath his breath, then he came a little closer to the blonde and whispered so that only she could hear him "Come back to me love" kissing her on the lips after.

Emma felt life getting back to her body and a soft warm on her lips, when she opened her eyes she saw Killian's face close to her and she realized he was soaked.

Then she remembered that when she was drowning she had seen someone coming to rescue her and she realized it had been Killian, the man she had let down so many times, had risk his life for her.

When they lips parted the pirate looked at Emma with a smile "You're awake love" his voice back to the usual playful tone.

Snow, Charming and Regina were looking at them.

"For a moment back there I thought we would lose you" he said and the pain behind his voice made Emma's choice even more easy.

Without a word she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in to a passionate kiss, she was tired of running away from him, of pretending that she was better without love, without him.

She wasn't afraid of love anymore and when the fear of death destroyed all the other fears she realized it was Hook the one she wanted all along.

The kiss was deep and needy, when they both parted searching for air Emma's hand were still on his shirt and she was smiling, then she punched him hard and he cried out in pain.

"Why the hell every time I touch you, you hit me?" he said playfully.

"You could have died" Emma said still unable to control the smile that was on her face.

"Yes" the man said firmly "But not for jumping" he grabbed the blonde's chin and smiled caressing her face "I could have died, because I almost lost you" his words were true and in that moment Emma knew she had done the right choice, choosing love over fear.

"Then let's make sure I'm never letting go of you again" Emma said and kissed him again, this time with no doubt on her head, just happiness and hope, for the first time in her whole life.

She finally understood, a fairy tale was so much more than just a story, it was a man, and he was right in front of her.


End file.
